The present invention relates to a lock assembly for installation onto a prior art winch.
By way of background, numerous vehicles include a spare wheel winch which is used to raise a nd lower a spare wheel between its stored and accessible positions. In the past since the winch was readily accessible, there could be unauthorized removal of the spare wheel. Accordingly, there have been numerous lock devices developed in the past to prevent access to the spare wheel winch. It is with this general type of device that the present invention is concerned.